A Wedding to Remember
by District DivergentPotterhead
Summary: When the books left off, Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood are engaged to be married. What now? Well, Izzy and Simon have the wedding of a lifetime. Follow our favorite group of friends as they prep for the big day. Contains a lot of Sizzy, Malec and Clace! A collaboration with adreamersimagination!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm here with adreamersimagination (who is an incredibly awesome and talented writer). This is our first ever Mortal Instruments fanfiction and we are so excited! We absolutely love this series and all of the couples they offer. Each of the main three couples will be featured and we have some really fun storylines planned out! We hope that you will give this story a try and let us know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1**

Isabelle Lightwood, or Izzy as her friends called her, was strong. She was independent and fierce. She kicked butt and looked good doing it. There was very little in the world that could bring her down. She loved her family and friends with a passion as strong as fire. She was not weak or easily distracted. She walked into the training room and raised an eyebrow before placing her hands on her hips. She only had one weakness in this world and as he looked over at her, she smirked. Simon Lewis was her weakness and she would not change anything about it.

"Iz! Hey!" Simon exclaimed and then rushed over to where his fiancée was standing. He pulled her into his arms and she grimaced when she realized how sweaty he was.

"Simon!" Izzy groaned. "You are sweaty."

"Well yeah," Simon smiled his goofy smile. "I just finished training for the day."

"You're lucky that I love you Simon Lewis," Izzy raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Tell me something I don't know," Simon nodded. Izzy kissed him quickly and then pulled back widening her eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

"I came in here for a reason and you distracted me!" Izzy narrowed her eyes at her fiancée.

"Well, what was it?" Simon asked.

"Your tux!" Izzy exclaimed. "Plus don't forget dinner tonight with our friends."

"My tux?" Simon repeated, confusion filling his face. Izzy rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"You were supposed to go with the boys today to get tuxes for the weddings," Izzy reminded him.

"Was that today?" Simon asked.

"Simon! How could you forget? I reminded you this morning!" Izzy threw her hands up in exasperation and then narrowed her eyes when she saw the smile on his face. "What?"

"I was just messing with you," Simon said. "I remembered."

"Simon!" Izzy swatted his chest.

"It's cute when you get all flustered like that," Simon smirked. "Actually it's really sexy."

"Oh yeah?" Izzy raised an eyebrow and ran her hands up his biceps. "If you think that's sexy, then you should see what I'm going to be like if you don't march your butt to the shower right now."

"Going!" Simon widened his eyes. He kissed her cheek quickly and then rushed out of the training room. Izzy watched him go and smirked to herself. She really loved that guy.

 **. . . . .**

Clary sat in her art room at the Institute trying to finish up her painting for Simon and Izzy. She thought it would make a perfect gift for the wedding and it was coming together perfectly. She felt that she really captured the two. The painting was of a moment the two when they thought they were alone. They were sitting outside in the grass on a blanket just looking lovingly at each other. They were both laughing at something Clary couldn't hear from where she stood. She remembered taking out her phone to capture the moment. Was it a little stalkerish? Yes, but when she saw them looking at each other with such joy and love she couldn't help but think someone needed to capture it.

As she picked up her paint brush to continue adding finishing touches she felt strong muscular arms reach around her waist and pull her close. Without turning to see their face, she knew almost immediately that it was Jace. She could smell his cologne and the scent that was purely Jace. She relaxed instantly into his embrace for a brief moment before remembering she had to finish the painting before dinner tonight.

"Jace, I need to finish this," she said as she tried to wiggle free of his arms. She noticed that he had sweat dripping from his forehead indicating that he was just in the training room.

"No can do, Clary. I think you deserve a break." He said and leaned in to kiss her cheek. His golden hair brushed against her ear and tickled her causing her to giggle.

"This has to be done before dinner tonight," she said. Jace sighed and sat down on the floor, clearly pouting.

"Oh, don't pout. I'll literally be done in 5 minutes. I think you can manage." Clary rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I can. I mean, who's going to give me attention for those five minutes? Plus, I think I'm a much better model than Simon. You should've painted a portrait of me for them." Jace said leaning back on his arms and smiling up at Clary as she started painting again.

While Clary painted, Jace watched her. He never got tired of watching her when she was in the zone. She got this adorable little crease between her eyebrows and she bit her lip to focus. Her eyes were zeroed in on the painting and what she was doing. How had he gotten so lucky? They have been through hell together, quite literally, and yet he felt like every day he was with her their relationship still felt new and exciting. She made him want to be a better person. Clary cleared her throat and Jace snapped out of his thoughts. He saw her looking at him with an amused expression.

"Were you staring at me?" Clary asked.

Jace smirked, "Maybe."

"You know some would say that's creepy," She matched his smirk. Smiling, Jace stood up and extended a hand to Clary who gladly took it. She had her hair up in a messy bun like she always did. Jace tugged it down so that her hair tumbled down her back.

"Jace, no. My hair's so gross today." Clary whined and tried to tie it back up.

"But it looks so good down," Jace smiled at her flashing his chipped tooth. Clary couldn't resist and went on her tip toes to press a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"You always say that," She said starting to walk out of the art room. She needed to wash up and change before the dinner with Izzy, Simon, Magnus and Alec.

"Well that's because I'm always right." Jace said falling into step besides her.

Clary playfully shoved him, "I wouldn't say always. There have been plenty of times you were wrong."

Jace put a hand on his chest in fake hurt, "I'm wounded. You wound me Clarissa Morgenstern."

"Your ego could use a little deflating from time to time," Clary said giggling and ran towards her room. But since Jace was Jace, he easily caught up with her and scooped her into his arms.

"Jace! We can't be late or Iz will kill us." Clary wiggled in his arms but it was no use, Jace was stronger.

He let go, "Fiineee. But only because I'm much too handsome to be killed just yet. The world would greatly miss me."

"Always so humble," Clary said walking into her room. Jace moved to follow her but she quickly closed the door in his face.

"Hey! Clary," He called jiggling to door knob.

"You smell from your training session. Go shower and get ready. I love you!" She called through the door.

Jace smiled against the door, "I find that hard to believe at the moment."

 **. . . . .**

Alec was enjoying the calm in his and Magnus' loft before they had to join their friends for dinner. Magnus was helping Izzy set up the dinner and organize the whole thing so he had spent the last few days running the ideas by Alec, who had no interest in the little plans. As Alec sat in the living room reading a book, Magnus was off in the bedroom getting ready for the dinner. Max and Rafe were at the Institute being watched by their grandmother who insisted on getting to spend time with her grandchildren. She insisted that she was deprived of time with them and guilted her son into letting her watch them for the night. Magnus and Alec were more than happy to let her watch them and they planned to take full advantage of the quiet time.

"Alexander!" Magnus's voice floated to the living room.

Alec sighed, "Yes, Magnus?"

"I need you! Can you please come here darling?" Magnus practically whined. Rolling his eyes, Alec closed the book he was reading with a loud thump and got up to find Magnus. He spotted him staring intently into their walk in closet. Leaning against the door frame, Alec crossed him arms and looked expectantly at his boyfriend.

"You called for me?" Magnus looked at Alec and smiled at him. He had already placed a few outfit choices on the bed and was walking over with a few more.

"No, no way Magnus. I am not helping you pick out an outfit for tonight. It's only dinner with our friends." Alec went to leave the room but Magnus quickly rushed over to grab his arm. As Alec turned to face Magnus, he saw that his boyfriend was looking at him with his beautiful green and gold eyes. Magnus knew exactly the power his look was having on Alec at that exact moment.

"The puppy dog eyes do not work on me anymore." Alec said trying to hold his ground. He knew that it was a lie and that he was slowly breaking down.

"Please, Alexander. I'll help you pick out your outfit," Magnus had pulled Alec into a hug and saw that his boyfriend was losing his resolve.

"I already have my outfit on," Alec said as he pulled back to gesture to what he was wearing. He was wearing jeans and a sweater but this time the sweater had no holes in it. It seemed like an improvement for his wardrobe.

Magnus looked at him in horror, "You are not wearing a sweater to the dinner party!"

Alec smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, but I am. Plus look at it, this one doesn't have any holes." Magnus let go of Alec and dramatically flopped himself onto their bed while sighing. Alec rolled his eyes at the antics but secretly loved it.

"You are hopeless when it comes to fashion, darling." Magnus said from his spot on the bed.

"So I've been told." Alec said. Magnus sat up and grinned evilly at his boyfriend. Before Alec could register what happened Magnus had sprung up from the bed and dragged Alec down with him. They lay in a tangled mess on the floor looking into each other's eyes.

Alec was blushing and Magnus couldn't help but smile at him, "You're blushing. You look so hot when you blush." This caused Alec's blush to deepen and Magnus chuckled. Magnus then leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. When they pulled back he was grinning wide at him.

"So, you'll help me pick out an outfit? And let me give you a new shirt? After all as the wedding planner, I need to look extra fabulous and as my boyfriend you need to look just as stunning, though you look amazing all the time darling." Magnus winked at him.

Alec blushed and sighed, "Fine, you win." Untangling himself, Alec sat on the bed and gestured for Magnus to start.

"No, no. You first Alexander."

"Why? I still don't see what's wrong with my sweater. You did just say I look amazing all the time." He smirked at Magnus.

Magnus looked at Alec, "Just humor me? Please, please, please, please."

Magnus continued saying begging until Alec broke, "Okay, fine. I will put on a new shirt," he paused, "I see where Max gets his whining from." Alec laughed and was then hit in the face with a shirt. He turned to see Magnus glaring at him.

"I already picked one for you." He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Oh, don't pout. I'm changing, aren't I?" Alec said standing to take off the sweater and put on the button up Magnus had picked. It was blue and according to Magnus it really made his eyes pop.

"On second thought, maybe you should leave the shirt unbuttoned," Magnus said with a wink at Alec which caused Alec to once again blush.

He quickly buttoned the shirt and turned to Magnus, "Good?"

"Incredibly handsome. It makes your beautiful eyes sparkle," Magnus said leaning towards Alec and kissing his blushing cheek, "better make sure everyone keeps their paws off you tonight, darling."

"No one would come near me, especially with you and Jace around." Alec said looking uncomfortable at the compliments.

"After all these years you still don't see how amazing you look." Magnus sighed.

 **. . . . .**

"I propose a toast," Magnus said. He held up his martini and gestured for everyone else around the table to do the same. Once he saw all the glasses raised, he began his speech. "I have lived long enough to see couples fall in and out of love. Some real love and some fake love. When I look at Isabelle and Sheldon, I am reminded that real love can exist in this world." He smiled at the engaged couple before finished off his speech. "To Isabelle and Sheldon, may you live your life full of happiness and love."

"Cheers!" Everyone exclaimed before taking a sip of their respective drinks.

"Maybe one day you will finally call me by my real name," Simon sighed as he looked at Magnus.

"I was unaware that I was not," Magnus raised an eyebrow. Everyone around the table was laughing and Izzy ran a hand over Simon's back.

"So, who is ready to celebrate hard when these two get married?" Jace asked.

"No craziness!" Izzy insisted. "I want a nice, calm wedding."

"Seriously, Iz?" Alec raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Have you met us? Craziness seems to follow us everywhere."

"He makes a good point," Clary pointed out.

"What can go wrong?" Simon shrugged before leaning over to kiss his fiancée on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, favorite, follow, or read! Updates will start coming more regularly so keep an eye out! Enjoy! We are SUPER excited about this story and were it is going! :)**

"So, we have some big news!" Izzy announced.

"We already know you're engaged, Iz. You don't have to announce it every time you see us," Jace smirked. Clary nudged his side and rolled her eyes. He always had to be so sarcastic.

"Oh dear," Magnus widened his eyes. "Are you with child?"

"What?" Alec spluttered his drink and narrowed his eyes at his sister and her fiancée.

"What?" Simon widened his eyes. He flinched under Alec and Jace's intense glares. He took a sip of water and tried to hide the blush growing on his cheeks.

"I am not pregnant!" Izzy insisted. She glared at her brother and Jace before rubbing her hand down Simon's arm in a comforting manner.

"Well, what's the big news?" Clary asked, trying to diffuse some of the tension.

"We finally settled on our wedding party," Izzy smiled bright. Simon smiled along with her, seeming to forget the nerves he was just feeling.

"The what?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know," Izzy dramatically rolled her eyes. "The bridesmaids and groomsmen."

"Are those the people who stand behind you?" Jace asked.

"That's exactly what they are," Izzy nodded. She turned to face her older brother and smiled. "I was hoping you would be my Man of Honor."

"You're what?" Alec asked, widening his eyes. "Isn't that usually a girl?"

"I couldn't imagine anyone else being up there behind me," Izzy insisted. "I would also like for you to give me away."

"Really?" Alec's eyes softened. He felt Magnus rest a hand on his back and smiled. "I would be honored. I accept both roles."

"What am I?" Jace asked.

"Groomsman," Simon said and then scratched the back of his neck nervously. "That is if you accept."

"I'm not the best man? Aw Wiggles, I thought we were closer than that!" Jace pretended to pout.

"I am never going to hear the end of this," Simon rolled his eyes. He turned to face Clary and smiled at his best friend. "I was actually hoping that you would be my best woman."

"Really?" Clary widened her eyes and covered her mouth in excitement. "Simon! I would love to!"

"And that means you would be one of my bridesmen," Izzy smiled at Magnus.

"I will rock this role with glitter and glam," Magnus clasped his hands together and smiled sneakily.

"Wait a second!" Jace exclaimed and held up a finger. He pointed at Alec and said "if he is the Man of Honor," and then pointed at Clary, "and she is best woman. Then they will be partners." He looked over and Magnus and widened his eyes in horror. "That means…"

"We will be matched up," Magnus nodded. "Which means I expect glitter on your suit."

"So we have to dance together?" Jace gulped and then looked over at Simon and Izzy.

"You better start practicing," Magnus raised an eyebrow. Everyone around the table laughed, except Jace who looked horrified. "I have lived a long time. I am quite the dancing expert, ain't that right Alexander?" As Magnus winks, Alec blushed a deep shade of red and spluttered his drink. Jace slapped his parabatai on the back while the others laughed in amusement.

Jace sat at his desk in the Institute with papers spread out in front of him. He knew as head of the NY Institute he had to get his work done, especially before the wedding. It was just he hated paperwork. It was so boring and tedious and honestly he fell asleep almost every time he picked it up to start. And tonight, his mind was still on the fun dinner, though he was still horrified at the thought of dancing with Magnus and wearing glitter. The last thing he wanted to do tonight was the paperwork piled up on his desk. Jace never had been one that cared about the formalities required by the Clave.

He sighed and picked one of the papers that detailed something or other when a knock came at the door.

"It's open!" He called out and kicked his feet up onto the desk leaning back in the chair.

"Jace, how many times do I have to tell you not to be your feet on the desk! Last time you left scuff marks on really important papers." Jace looked up and saw Clary walking towards him. He abandoned the document he was pretending to read anyways and smirked at her.

"This time I made sure to hold a paper so I couldn't get shoe prints on it."

Clary rolled her eyes at him and moved to the desk. She pushed aside some papers and jumped up to sit, knocking his feet off the desk in the process.

"What're you reading anyways?" Clary asked.

"Oh, ya know. A document about something very important." Jace said waving a hand at her.

Clary narrowed her eyes, "And which document would that be?"

"The one I was just reading" Jace said uncertainly. Clary then leaned forward and snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Jace?"

"Hmm?" Jace responded not paying much attention.

"Did you even read any of this?" Clary asked raising both eyebrows, since she still hadn't mastered the art of raising only one.

"I was about to when you interrupted and proceeded to rip said paper out of my hand. I am a very busy man Clary. As you can see, I have a lot of papers to get through." Jace haughtily remarked.

Clary rolled her eyes again and handed him the paper back, "I only came in here because I waned to let you know I was going to bed."

Jace looked at Clary and raised an eyebrow at her knowing it bothered her that she couldn't. That's also when he noticed that Clary was indeed in her pajamas which consisted of one of his t-shirts and some shorts. He looked down at the paper and noticed it was an old demon report. So that's why Clary asked if he had even read it.

"But, seeing as you have so much work I will just leave you alone," Clary jumped down from the desk and went to leave but Jace stood up and caught her arm.

"So you're going to go to bed without me? And make me stay here and work?" Jace asked.

Clary shrugged, "You seem very committed to reading those papers, so yes."

Jace smirked and leaned closer to Clary enjoying the blush that crept up onto her cheeks, "You know, I could be persuaded to abandon my work."

"Persuaded, huh?" Clary teased.

"Mhmm." Jace smiled at her.

Clary stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him and he bent down slightly to lift her up into his arms and close the distance between them. He walked backwards with her and hit his desk, knocking all the papers to the floor.

Magnus looked down at a sleeping Max and smiled at his son. He looked so peaceful and content. His eyelids were fluttering and Magnus wondered what his little blueberry was dreaming about at that moment. He wanted to get inside his son's mind and make sure that his dreams were happy and peaceful. He kissed him gently on the top of his head before walking over to a sleeping Rafe. Since the boys insisted on sharing a room, it made bedtime easier. One story time and one room of goodnight kisses. He smiled at how Rafe had one arm hanging off the bed and the other across his forehead. One legging was dangling off the bed so Magnus gently placed it back before kissing his son.

"We should have a movie night," Alec suggested when he saw Magnus walk back into their bedroom.

"What?" Magnus lifted an amused eyebrow. "Who?"

"Us, Max, and Rafe," Alec said.

"They are sound asleep," Magnus said. "Do you suggest we wake up our sons and have them grumpy all day tomorrow?"

"I guess not," Alec sighed and then dropped on their bed.

"Oh don't pout my dear," Magnus glided over and took a seat next to him. He rested a hand on top of his and smiled at his boyfriend. "You are far too handsome to look sad like that."

"I was even going to let you pick the movie," Alec said.

"I already know which I would have chosen," Magnus said. Alec looked over and saw the smirk gracing his face.

"No!" Alec protested and shook his head. "We are not watching that movie again."

"What can I say? I have a particular love for the male lead," Magnus teased. "He reminds me of someone I love very dearly."

"I do not look like Prince Eric," Alec rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Alexander," Magnus patted his hand and smiled. "The character was based off of you."

"The movie came out before I was even born," Alec pointed out.

"Whatever you say my love," Magnus shrugged. He leaned over to kiss Alec's cheek and then smiled again. "I suppose I can survive not watching the movie. I have the real life Prince Eric here."

"Stop that," Alec shook his head, but blushed anyway as Magnus leaned in for a kiss.

Simon sat in his room staring at the picture of him and Izzy on his bedside table in the Institute. It was one his first days back in New York after being away at the Academy. They were both red in the face and sweaty because they had been training all day. Izzy adamantly protested to the photo but Simon insisted capturing the moment while they both looked so natural. He was able to convince her by telling her that this would be a moment they could cherish forever. She was touched by his sentiment and plans for the future that she instantly agreed to the picture. It instantly became one of his favorites because of the funny faces they had made.

"Si? Where did you go? I wasn't done showing you napkin options!" Izzy called from the hallway. She came into the room and saw Simon smiling at the old photo of them he insisted on framing and putting on display.

"Did you really come in here just to stare at a picture?" Izzy asked putting her hands on her hips, "I thought you were going to help me!"

Simon looked at his fiancée and stuttered, "Uh, well, I came in here, to umm," he glanced around the room for a cop-out, "to put on my pajamas! Yeah, I thought we should be dressed comfortably."

Izzy narrowed her eyes at him, "You sure? Because it seems like you were hiding."

At that Simon stood and pulled Izzy into a hug, "Would I ever hide from you, Iz?"

"Yes," Izzy said blatantly. "I distinctly remember you hiding at the Academy."

Simon sighed, "Izzy, you know that was because I needed training. I've said I'm sorry that you thought that so many times."

"You know how you can make it up to me?" Izzy smirked evilly at him and he gave in.

"How?" Simon already knew the answer but decided to humor her.

"By coming back to the dining room to look at napkin samples. Everything has to be perfect!" Izzy kissed his cheek and then dragged him from their bedroom out into the halls of the Institute. She kept a tight grip on his hand as she guided them to the dining room where the vast spread of various napkins were laid out on the table.

"Right, so before you went into hiding we were looking at these," Izzy said picking up a white satin napkin with lace.

This went on for about a half hour. Izzy continued to pick up various napkins and ask Simon's opinion. Simon typically grunted and nodded in affirmation at every option. He was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep but Izzy refused to even consider sleep until they had the napkins picked. Simon would never understand why napkins were such an important part. He loved Izzy and was excited to marry her but the wedding planning was starting to give him a headache.

"Simon, are you even listening to me?"

"Mhmm," Simon muttered in response. Izzy just huffed and sat down in a chair pouting.

"You are not taking this seriously, Si! If the napkins don't match the plates then the whole aesthetic of dinner will be off! And then guests will lose their appetite because we picked out ugly napkins and…"

"Iz, relax," Simon said. He walked over and sat in the chair closest to her. He took her hands in his own and looked passionately into her eyes. "Everything will be perfect. The only thing that matters on our wedding day is you and me. All I care about is that you are there and happy. I can promise you I won't be looking at anything or anyone else but you. Isabelle Lightwood, whatever you do is perfect so I know that all the time you put into planning this wedding will make it look as flawless as you."

"What would I do without my sappy Simon?" She teased him.

He smiled down at her, "Have no one to keep you company while you pick out napkins, that's what."

Izzy laughed and stood up to stand besides Simon. After surveying the table one last time, she figured out which napkin was perfect. It was the one Simon had been unconsciously playing with while she was talking at him. The two of them had another one of those moments where they realized just how meant for each other they were. They were working as a team every moment of every day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Without further ado, here is chapter 3! Enjoy and make sure to let us know if there's something you would like to see!**

Disclaimer: We do not own Mortal Instruments

Magnus was sleeping curled up against his Alexander. It was such a peaceful feeling being wrapped in the arms of your loved one. Both slept soundly, until their kids decided it was time to wake up.

"Daddy! Papa!" Little footsteps bounded across the room effectively waking the sleeping couple.

Alec rubbed his eyes while Magnus rolled over and put a pillow on his face.

Before either could say anything, Max jumped on the bed and started shaking his parents awake.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Max whined. Max looked behind him and noticed Rafe was standing to the side of the bed, "Rafe, come on! Help me!"

Magnus peeked out from under his pillow and noted with amusement that Rafe seemed torn between staying put and joining in on the fun. Magnus caught Rafe's eye and smiled at him nodding towards Alec. Rafe smiled and nodded in understanding and then ran at the bed jumping on Alec.

"Daddy!" Rafe said sitting on Alec.

Alec smiled up at his son sleepily and ruffled his hair, "Yes, Rafe?"

Rafe smiled shyly down at his dad, "Pancakes, por favor?" Rafe was still learning English but had made a lot of progress. Alec on the other hand was doing horrible picking up any Spanish.

"Si," Alec said using his limited Spanish knowledge. He heard Magnus chuckle next to him and shot him a look because he knew he was making fun of his poor Spanish skills.

Magnus sat up and pulled Max onto his lap, "Why don't you two go wait in the kitchen? Daddy and I will be out in a minute."

Max nodded enthusiastically and hugged both of his dads before running out of the room. Rafe also looked excited and hugged Alec before moving to sit on Magnus' lap. Alec watched the two with such affection as they had a hushed conversation in Spanish. After Rafe gave Magnus a hug, he ran out of the room closing the door behind him.

Alec turned to Magnus, "Everything okay with Rafe?"

"More than okay. He was just saying that he was sorry for waking us up and that he tried to stop Max but our little blueberry is quite persistent and ran in here before Rafe could stop him. I promised him it was okay and actually funny. He then told me that he loves us and is happy to be in our family. He's come such a long way from when we first found him, Alexander. I'm so proud of the little Shadowhunter he's becoming. Some day, he will be just like his daddy" Magnus smiled at Alec who blushed at the compliment.

"Me too. I love watching the two of them together." Alec said stretching out and standing up.

"Does Rafe have training today?" Magnus asked as he stood and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and his robe.

"Yupp. Jace said training would be later this afternoon so we have all morning but I was thinking on heading over to get a bit of a work out in myself after breakfast. What time is it anyway?" Alec asked stifling a yawn.

Magnus looked at the bedside clock, "It's 7AM. It seems we have early risers on our hands. I will miss the days of sleeping until noon dearly." Magnus said ever so dramatically with a sigh.

Alec laughed and rolled his eyes at Magnus' dramatics.

"Come on, we have pancakes to make." Alec said kissing Magnus briefly before heading towards the door.

"Are we actually making them from scratch?"

"Of course, how else would we make them?" Alec asked.

Magnus grinned at Alec and wiggled his fingers causing his signature blue sparks to ignite.

Alec grabbed his hand and shook his head, "No Magnus. We are going to make pancakes with the kids. No magic involved."

"Fine, Alexander. You're lucky I love you." Magnus said following a chuckling Alec into the kitchen where their two boys sat at the table looking adorable and excited.

Jace stood in the training room, organizing the different weapons he was going to introduce little Rafe to today. He was looking forward to training his nephew because the kid was already showing great potential and took everything so seriously. He reminded Jace a lot of Alec already.

"Jace? Where are you?" He heard Clary call from the hall.

"Training room!" He shouted back knowing she'd be able to hear him.

When the door burst open, Jace turned and smiled at Clary. He noticed that she was dressed in training gear. She walked in quickly and gave him a kiss in greeting.

"Are you training today too?" Jace asked with a raised eyebrow. He was under the impression it was only going to be him, Alec and Rafe today.

Clary put her hands on her hips and looked at him challengingly, "Yes, is that a problem?"

Jace immediately shook his head, "No, of course not."

"Good," Clary smirked at him, "but don't worry about me. I'll just be doing some stuff on my own. It'll be like I'm not even here."

Jace rolled his eyes, "You expect me to ignore your presence?"

"Exactly, you have a young Shadowhunter to train Jace." She smiled sweetly at him and walked over to the punching bag and got to work.

Jace leaned against the wall and watched as Clary punched and kicked the punching bag. He had no idea how much time had passed but he could watch his fiery red head fight all day.

The sound of a clearing throat pulled him out of his gaze.

He turned to see his parabatai standing there looking a bit annoyed yet amused at him.

"Alec!" Jace said pulling him into a bro hug.

Alec returned the hug but immediately raised an eyebrow at Jace not saying a word.

"What?" Jace asked feigning innocence.

"Should I even bother having Rafe come by for his training? Are you too distracted?" Alec said with a bit of teasing in his tone.

Jace punched his arm, "Please, me get distracted? You know I can focus when I want to."

"Which is almost never," Alec commented with a smirk.

Just then Clary came over to them, "Alec! You're here early. Where's Rafe?"

Alec smiled at Clary, "Yeah, I wanted to get some training in myself so Rafe is still with Magnus and Max right now."

Jace looked giddy, "Need someone to fight?"

Clary rolled her eyes, "I'll leave you guys to it. If only Jace looked so happy when I said I wanted to train."

Alec chuckled and Jace just shrugged, "What can I say Clary, there's nothing quite like kicking Alec's ass."

Jace turned cockily to his parabatai. Alec narrowed his eyes at him.

"You kick my ass?"

Jace nodded and Alec shook his head.

"You are so going down." Alec said moving into the middle of the mats. Jace grinned and joined him and in no time the two were sparring.

She stayed in the training room and watched as they trained. Clary looked between them amused and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She knew that whenever Alec and Jace decided to train together, they immediately fell into old habits and were like teenagers again. They really did know each other's counters and moves better than anything. It was fascinating to watch and Clary itched for her art supplies to capture the moment of them acting like teenagers. Granted, they were only in their early 20's now but still, it reminded Clary of the days when Alec hated her and she and Jace were lucky if they made it a whole day without fighting.

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Admiring the view?"

Jace smirked down at Clary and she blushed looking up at him. The couple just stared into each other's eyes lost in their own world.

Alec came over to the two, "As much as I hate to interrupt what I'm sure was a riveting staring contest, Jace has a student to train. Magnus just called to say they'd be here, like now."

"Perfect, I was just leaving." Clary says with a smile at both of them and then exited the room.

Alec left Jace alone for a minute to go get Rafe from the Institute entrance since Magnus apparently has plans with Izzy. When they get back to the training room, Jace has set up an obstacle course for Rafe and has arranged all of the weapons.

"Tío Jace!" A small voice calls out and Jace turns around with a smile at Rafe walking towards him.

"Rafe! How's my little man?" Jace says ruffling his hair, "You ready to learn to fight better than your Daddy?" Jace asks smirking at Alec who simply rolls his eyes in response.

"Do you think it's too sparkly?" Izzy asked. She turned to the left and inspected that side of her dress. She narrowed her eyes and then turned right to get a good look at the other side.

"Too sparkly?" Magnus asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Of course it's possible!" Izzy insisted. "I want my dress to look just right."

"Oh Simon won't care if it has sparkles or not," Magnus waved a hand and then crossed one leg over the other. "He will be too busy staring at you. You have that boy under some kind of spell."

"Just like you do with my big brother," Izzy smirked.

"What can I say?" Magnus clasped his hands together and smiled sneakily. "I have a way with my words."

"Sure," Izzy laughed. "That's what it is."

"Iz!" Simon knocked on the door and then slowly opened it.

"Go away!" Izzy shrieked and then rushed towards the closet.

"What?" Simon asked, clearly surprised by her answer. "Why? What did I do?"

"I'm in my dress and you can't see me in it," Izzy explained.

"Oh that's just an old myth," Simon insisted and walked into the room.

"Do you want to bring bad luck to our wedding?" Izzy asked. "Do you really think we need any more bad luck in our lives?"

"I wouldn't consider our lives bad luck," Simon said. "We are together. That seems like some pretty good luck to me."

"How charming," Magnus interjected. Izzy peeked her head out from the closet and smiled at her fiancée. Simon looked at Magnus, flustered, clearly forgetting he was there.

"Magnus!" Simon widened his eyes. "I forgot you were there."

"Well that's never happened to me before," Magnus narrowed his eyes. "Quick question though."

"What's that?" Simon asked.

"Where is my child?" Magnus asked, noticing the absence of Max.

"Wha-?" Simon widened his eyes and turned around, clearly surprised.

"Did you lose my child?" Magnus lifted himself from his chair and glared at Simon.

"He must have gotten away!" Simon insisted.

"Find him!" Magnus exclaimed. He quickly left from the room and they could hear Magnus shouting Alec's name down the hallway.

"Simon!" Izzy widened her eyes and looked at her fiancée. "How did you lose Max?"

"I turned my back for one second and he disappeared," Simon said.

"Well you are lucky Magnus was looking at my wedding dress before you came in or he might have thrown you into a wall," Izzy said. Simon walked closer and rested a hand on the doorknob.

"Are you sure I can't get a peek of your wedding dress?" Simon asked.

"Not until the wedding day," Izzy shook her head and smiled.

"Well how about I settle for a kiss?" Simon asked.

"That I can do," Izzy nodded. She leaned forward slightly and their lips touched instantly, feeling the same spark that they always did.

"SHELDON! WHERE ARE YOU?" Magnus's voice boomed down the hallway and the two sprang apart.

"I better go," Simon nudged towards the doorway.

"That may be wise," Izzy nodded. Simon turned to leave and Izzy slapped him on the butt on the way out. Simon turned around, a surprised look on his face. "I thought you may need it."

"I love you," Simon laughed.

"I love you too," Izzy smirked before he rushed out of the room.

"You really lost Max?" Jace raised an eyebrow at Simon.

"I wouldn't say I lost him," Simon said. "He got adventurous."

"Remind me to never leave our children with him again," Alec mumbled to Magnus but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh leave him alone," Izzy rested a hand on Simon's back and glared at her brother. "Max was fine."

"He was hiding in a closet!" Magnus exclaimed.

"He was playing hide and seek," Clary said, stepping in to defend her best friend.

"Well either way Simon never babysits alone again," Alec said. Everyone knew that he and Magnus were just kidding. They knew that Simon was more than capable of watching Max and Rafe.

"Is anyone else starving?" Jace asked, completely changing the subject.

"I don't think anyone is ever as hungry as you are," Clary rolled her eyes and shook her head at her boyfriend. He nudged her side and then shrugged.

"I'm a growing man," Jace insisted.

"You've been using that excuse since you were a teenager," Izzy said.

"I could eat," Simon chimed in.

"You could always eat," Izzy said.

"Let's order Chinese," Magnus suggested. "We could all probably eat and the boys are probably hungry by now."

"That sounds good," Alec agreed. Before anyone else could get a word in, two figures came running into the training room.

"Emma! Jules!" Clary widened her eyes and smiled at the two. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she noticed the looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Jace demanded.

"We have a problem," Emma said. She was panting slightly and kept sharing a nervous look with Jules.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked.

"We need your help," Jules said. "We really need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! We were on vacation but adreamersimagination and I are back and ready to continue on with the story! Excited to hear what you guys think! Thank you everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed! It means a lot! Enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: We do not own Mortal Instruments**

As Clary and the others continued to stare at Emma Carstairs, Julian Blackthorn started to pace the room. He couldn't bring himself to say what had happened and explain to the confused group in front of him why he and Emma desperately needed their help.

Clary had moved to stand besides Emma, "Emma, what is it? Why do you need our help?"

Emma bit her lip and looked to Julian but found he wasn't paying attention. So, with a sigh Emma spoke up, "Someone got kidnapped and we need you guys to help us find them."

"Why do you need our help? Surely, the two of you and the rest of your little group know how to track someone?" Magnus asked with a surprised face. He remembered the Emma and Julian he had encountered a few months ago and they surely would've never asked for help with something as simple as tracking.

"It's complicated," Emma hesitated to say and refused to meet Magnus' look.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Jules was getting more and more frustrated because the longer they wasted talking, the further away his kidnapped brother got. But, Jules was also aware the Max and Rafe were in the room and didn't want to say anything in front of them so he caught Emma's eye and gestured to them. She nodded in understanding and kept her mouth shut.

"Really, if you're going to storm in here and demand our help, while we were in the middle of ordering Chinese food mind you, you need to speak up," Magnus said getting annoyed with the tip-toeing around the problem. Alec had been quietly watching Emma and Jules interact so he caught the glance at Max and Rafe and immediately understood that they felt uncomfortable talking in front of the kids.

Magnus sighed, "If you're not going to tell us what's wrong then tell us where the others are at least."

Jules turned and stared at Magnus, "They're still in London."

"And how did you get here?" Magnus asked raising a challenging eyebrow. He knew Julian could be ruthless sometimes and that he shouldn't be challenging a young boy. But, this group in the training room was now family and he'll be damned if they got hurt.

"That's not important." Jules stated simply crossing his arms across his chest.

Little Max came running over to Julian and tugged on his pant leg, "You're Tavvy's brother! Where Tavvy?"

Jules paled and turned away from the young warlock while muttering, "He's not here." Everyone in the room regarded him curiously, normally Jules was amazing with kids, why did he seem like he didn't want to talk to Max? Magnus observed Julian's reaction and got upset.

"Well, are you going to tell my kid where his friend is?" Magnus asked. Alec watched as Magnus got annoyed and decided to intervene. He quickly stood and grabbed Magnus' hand.

"Magnus, why don't you take Max and Rafe with you to the kitchen to order the Chinese food." Alec looked into the green-gold eyes of his love sternly.

Magnus stared into the beautiful blue eyes that always seemed to ground him and nodded, "Fine." He let go of Alec's hand and took Max and Rafe's hands instead.

"Come on boys, time to order dinner." Magnus said guiding them from the room.

As they left everyone could here Max asking Magnus where Tavvy was and why Jules was mad at him. Alec felt a surge of protection towards his son and turned to Julian with his signature scowl. Izzy also felt Jules was a bit rude towards her nephew and was not going to allow that to happen. No one came into their Institute and disrespected Max and Rafe.

Izzy watched them leave and then crossed her arms and stared at the parabatai, "Okay, the kids are gone. Now talk. And just so you know, warlock tracking is the best kind of tracking so getting under Magnus' skin was probably not your best idea if that's why you were here."

"I know, and Jules will apologize to him and Max," Emma shot her parabatai a look and Julian shrugged, "But, we didn't want to say anything with Max and Rafe in the room."

"Yeah, we got that. So, the little ones are gone, now will you spit it out already? I'm hungry and want that Chinese food." Jace called out from where he stood leaning casually against the wall. Clary shot him an annoyed look but he simply shrugged.

Jules curled his hands into fists at his side and didn't look anyone in the eye as he blurted out, "It's Tavvy. They kidnapped Tavvy." Emma was by his side in a second grabbing his fisted hand, she whispered a reassurance to him.

Simon, who had kept quiet up until this point, stepped forward, "Who is they exactly?"

"Zara Dearborn and her group," Jules said through gritted teeth, "They've had it out for us because of Helen and Mark. Their hatred towards Downworlders has only increased. I should've known that they weren't going to stop."

"Look, you guys couldn't have known they would take Tavvy. I mean why would they go for Tavvy? He's only 7!" Clary exclaimed.

Jules sighed and looked up, avoiding eye contact with Alec, "It's because he's friends with a Downworlder."

Alec stared at Julian. He was at a loss for words and suddenly felt furious. Sometimes he forgot that there were still so many bigots in the world. Alec instinctively reached his hand out, expecting Magnus to be beside him but he was still in the kitchen with the kids. However, Jace was next to his parabatai in an instant putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let me get this straight, they took Tavvy because he's friends with Max? That makes no sense." Izzy said from where she stood.

"Well, there's more," Emma softly spoke.

"Isn't there always?" Jace added with a sigh.

"We think that, uh, Zara and the others, that they, um, want," Emma stuttered looking down uncomfortably. She didn't know how to say it without upsetting everyone in the room.

Clary sensed her hesitation and moved closer to the younger girl, "Emma, you have to tell us. If you need our help, you need to tell us what's going on." Emma sighed and looked to Jules. They communicated without speaking that it was easier if Jules finished.

"We have reason to believe that they're really after Max." Julian quickly said. Alec was frozen to his spot. Jace and Simon stared, stunned. Clary gasped. Izzy was immediately at Julian's side gripping his arm extraordinarily tight. When it came to her family, you did not mess with them.

"You better have some serious evidence before making claims that my family is in danger. If you're lying so help me, I will…"

"IZ!" Simon was at her side in an instant pulling his fiancée away from the teenage boy, "Izzy, let him explain. You do have an explanation, right?" He asked Jules nervously.

"Yeah, we do. I'm sorry I should've led with the explanation but they're apparently upset by all the work going on here. They hate the Downworlder Shadowhunter Alliance that Magnus and Alec have established. So, Diego came to Cristina this morning telling her that Zara and crew wanted to hurt the New York Institute and what better way than to threaten one of their family members. We have no idea where she took Tavvy but I promise we are trying everything we can to put a stop to it. I just need my little brother back." Jules said sadly.

"Well, that certainly puts a bummer on wedding planning," Simon commented in an attempt to lighten the tense mood in the room.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Like you were any help with the planning anyways. It was all me and Magnus!"

"Hey!" Clary exclaimed.

"I guess you helped too," Izzy smirked at her best friend and the two shared a smile.

"Right, if you girls are done?" Jace looked at them and received a glare in response, "I think it's best if maybe I help them since I have no part in the wedding planning and frankly would rather not sit around and chat about dresses and stuff."

"I'm helping too," Alec firmly stated.

All eyes were on Alec in an instant. Jace regarded his parabatai, "Alec, maybe you shouldn't if they're after Max."

"That's exactly why I'm helping. Remember where you go, I go?" Alec stared intently at Jace and Jace caved knowing there was no talking Alec out of this.

 **. .**

"Do you want to say that again?" Magnus asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked at everyone staring back at him.

Magnus was currently in a state of disbelief. Someone kidnapped Tavvy in hopes of finding Max. His Max! He knew something was wrong the moment that they all walked back into the kitchen. He saw all of their faces. He listened as Alec told the kids to go off with Emma and Jules for a few minutes so the adults could talk. Then they dropped the news on him. It felt like the floor was being ripped out from underneath him and his world was shifting.

"You heard us fine the first time," Jace rolled his eyes and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Watch it blondie. I am not in the mood for your witty charm right now," Magnus snapped and held a finger up to him which meant he wanted complete silence. He closed his eyes and gently massaged his temples. He felt a hand resting on his back and when he opened his eyes, he saw Alec looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"She won't take him," Izzy insisted. She saw Simon look over at her from across the kitchen and nodded at her. It was one of those looks. A look that only couples who truly understood each other could comprehend. "There is no way anyone is going to steal my nephew. Even someone as awful as whatever her name is."

"Zara," Jace said.

"Who cares," Magnus rolled his eyes. "When I get my hands on her, she is going to regret ever threatening my son."

"Our son," Alec corrected. Magnus shot him a look and Alec shrugged. "You clearly know what I meant."

"So, where do we start?" Clary asked.

"Warlock tracking is the best, right?" Simon asked, looking over at Magnus.

"It is one of a kind," Magnus nodded. "If anyone will have luck finding her then it is going to be me."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Izzy asked. "Let's track her!"

 **. .**

"It's not working," Magnus growled and then slammed the shirt he was holding on the table. Jules had provided Magnus with an old shirt of Tavvy's in hopes of tracking him.

"Try harder," Jules insisted as he balled his hands up into fists at his side. He slammed a fist on the table and it caused everyone to jump slightly.

"Do you think I'm not trying?" Magnus glared at the boy in front of him. "Do you think I'm not giving it my best effort?"

"Why isn't it working then?" Jules asked. They could all hear the desperation in his tone and they all knew how important Tavvy was to him. He was like his son.

"Because of your anger," Alec suddenly said.

"His anger?" Izzy asked, looking between her brother and Magnus.

"You are so clouded by your anger by what happened that it is making you difficult to track," Jace said as he suddenly realized what was happening.

"I'm fine," Magnus insisted.

"We are so sorry about this," Emma suddenly said.

"What?" Clary asked, looking at the blonde in surprise.

"We know that you guys are busy planning the wedding and that should be your main focus. We are so sorry that we completely disrupted that," Emma explained.

"Don't even worry about it," Simon insisted.

"He's right," Izzy nodded. "There will be plenty of time for us to get married. I know that Simon's not going anywhere."

"She's right," Simon nodded and then smiled at his fiancée. "I'm hooked."

"You better be," Izzy smirked at him.

"Now that the two of you are done being sickeningly adorable," Jace rolled his eyes. Clary nudged his side and shook her head.

"Be nice," Clary warned him. Jace shot her one of his smiles that always seemed to make her swoon. She just shook her head and turned back to Magnus.

"Can we try one more time?" Jules asked and then softened his tone. "Please? We have to find him. He's just a little boy."

"We'll find him," Alec promised. He looked over at Magnus and nodded at him. Magnus took a deep breath and nodded back. He lifted the shirt again and then closed his eyes. Everyone watched him adamantly and saw that he was completely focused. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he looked around.

"What is it?" Jules asked, leaning forward anxiously.

"Did you find them?" Izzy asked.

"I saw them," Magnus said. He placed the shirt on the table and leaned forward. His eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath. "I know exactly where they are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Mortal Instruments or any of the characters**

The group had decided to get Jules and Emma before Magnus told them all what he learned. Alec assured them that Max and Rafe would be fine on their own for a few minutes so long as they had their toys.

"Where are they?" Jules demanded once he was in the room with everyone else. Emma rested a hand on her parabatai's arm and he relaxed slightly.

"They are at Clary's apartment," Magnus said before looking over at the red head. Everyone's eyes shifted over to her and she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"My apartment?" Clary repeated. "I don't have an apartment. I live here at the Institute."

"Your old apartment," Magnus elaborated.

"That burned down," Jace chimed in.

"It makes sense," Izzy said. "No one would ever think to look there. No one has been there in years. Plus Dot worked downstairs and it's easy to portal out of there."

"Plus she knows that Jules would come to us," Alec said. "She wanted to go somewhere that we would be able to find her."

"It's too easy," Simon said. "This is all way too easy."

"He's right," Emma agreed. "Zara never makes anything easy. She is unfortunately too smart and conniving for that. She wants us to walk into this trap."

"So what do we do?" Jules asked. They could all hear the frustration and impatience in his voice. They knew that he was not feeling patient anymore and they wondered if he ever showed any patience.

"We prepare," Magnus said. "We can't do something foolish that would get Tavvy or Max hurt."

"He's right," Jace nodded. Magnus shot him a look of surprise and Jace rolled his eyes. "Oh don't act like I never agree with you."

"You never agree with me," Magnus said.

"Anyway," Jace continued on as if nothing happened. "We need to map the place out and then come up with a plan."

"Since when do you come up with plans first?" Simon asked.

"I have matured Simon," Jace shot him a look but Simon just rolled his eyes in response and scoffed.

"Where are your other siblings?" Clary asked Jules.

"Mark and Christina are watching them," Jules said. "They are safe with them."

"Don't worry," Alec said. "We will find her and when we do, we will end this."

 **. .**

"Iz," Simon rushed up to her and caught her arm.

"Oh hey Simon," Izzy stopped and turned around to face him. "Were you calling me?"

"No," Simon shook his head. "I was just running after you."

"Oh," Izzy shot him a weird look but shrugged nonetheless. "Is everything okay?"

"I wanted to talk to you for a second," Simon said. Izzy nodded and then crossed her arms.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked.

"We can put off the wedding if you want," Simon said.

"What?" Izzy widened her eyes in surprise and took a slight step back. Suddenly her stomach hurt and she felt like the floor was being torn out from underneath her. "Are you calling off the wedding?"

"What?" Simon realized how his statement came off and quickly shook his head. "No, not at all. That's not what I'm doing!"

"Then what are you doing?" Izzy asked. She rested her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. She was trying to appear strong and confident, but she was suddenly feeling nervous and sick. Did Simon not want to marry her anymore? Was he having second thoughts?

"With everything going on with Tavvy and Max, I was saying that it would be okay to postpone the wedding. We can wait until this all calms down and then get married when we can all breath," Simon explained.

"If that's what you want," Izzy said. She was proud that she was able to keep her tone from shaking and that she appeared to be coming across strong.

"I just feel like so much is going on right now and I want our wedding to be perfect. I want the two of us to be able to give it all the attention it deserves. I don't want us to be worried on our wedding day that something is going to go wrong," Simon said. Izzy understood his reasoning but it still felt like a punch in the gut to her.

"Then we can postpone it," Izzy agreed.

"Are you sure?" Simon asked. He took a step closer to his fiancée and rested his hands on her hips. "Are you really okay with this?"

"Yes," Izzy nodded.

"Perfect," Simon said. "I'm going to go meet Jace and Alec to go over strategy."

"Okay," Izzy said.

"I love you," Simon said.

"I love you too," Izzy forced a smile. She felt Simon lean in and kiss her cheek before turning to walk away.

Izzy watched him walk down the hall and she crossed her arms over her stomach. Was this Simon's way of backing out of the wedding? Was he using this threat as his get out? The thought made her want to throw up. She loved Simon. She loved him more than anything else in the world. She knew that she came across closed off and standoffish but Simon always made her feel like she was more than just a pretty face. He made her feel like she was worth the world. He loved her for more than her good looks. He loved her for her heart. If he wanted out of their forever, she wasn't sure that she would be able to handle it.

 **. .**

"What are you doing?" Alec asked. He walked up and saw Magnus leaning against the wall, silently watching their kids play with their toys.

"I was so hesitant at first about adopting him," Magnus said. "I was worried about becoming a dad and it almost cost us the chance to watch him grow up."

"Magnus," Alec whispered. He leaned against the wall across from him and looked at him as he talked.

"I can't imagine a life without him," Magnus said. "I can't imagine what I would do if anything ever happened to him or Rafe. They are everything to me."

"Me too," Alec said. He looked over at the kids and could see how happy they were. It warmed his heart to see their innocence and joy.

"We can't lose him," Magnus insisted as he turned to fully face Alec. "I won't lose him."

"We won't," Alec promised. "I won't let anything bad happen to him."

"You can't promise that, Magnus said.

"Have I ever let you down before?" Alec asked.

"I love you Alexander," Magnus said. Alec smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you too," Alec promised. He pulled back to kiss him before leaning into his side and watching the kids play together.

 **. .**

"Finally!" Jace threw his hands up in relief and dropped down at the kitchen table. He narrowed his eyes at all of the containers and then looked up at Magnus. "Did you order me my Moo Shu Pork?"

"Was that what you wanted?" Magnus asked and placed a hand on his chest. "It must have slipped my mind."

"What?" Jace shrieked and looked into all the containers. He found the one containing his favorite food and glared at Magnus. "Not funny."

"Oops," Magnus shrugged and pretended to be apologetic.

"Alright," Clary walked over to the table and rested a hand on Jace's arm. "Let's just eat."

Everyone got themselves situated around the table and then divided up the food. The kids had eaten earlier so they would be able to have a conversation without worrying about what they were going to say in front of them. Izzy hesitantly took a seat next to Simon and he could notice her hesitation. He raised an eyebrow at her but she just ignored him. He was really confused and wanted to ask her but knew that she didn't like to talk about personal stuff in front of other people.

"I swear when I find her," Jules gritted his teeth and gripped his fork tightly.

"Don't finish that," Emma shook her head. "Don't say something you'll regret saying later."

"Oh I won't regret it later," Jules insisted. "When I find her, I'm going to kill her."

"We all need to relax," Magnus said.

"Yeah," Clary agreed. "No one is killing anyone. We are going to handle this the right way."

"I don't even know what is right and what is wrong anymore," Jules mumbled.

The room fell silent at his statement. They knew that Jules had to take on a lot of responsibility at a really young age. They knew that he had to step in and raise all of his siblings at only twelve years old. That was a lot to put on such a young kid. They knew he had to grow up fast. The anger he radiated was alarming though. He held so much anger and they all knew that he was going to blow one day. They hoped that for his sake he was able to find an outlet. They didn't want to see him put himself in a situation where he put himself at risk.

"Well that surely puts a damper on my dinner," Jace said as he stirred his food around his plate.

"Jace," Clary gritted her teeth and kicked him under the table. Or that's what she thought she was doing until she heard.

"Ow!" Alec groaned. "Who the hell just kicked me?"

"Were you trying to kick me?" Jace turned to face his girlfriend and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Maybe," Clary shrugged.

"Well you kicked me instead," Alec mumbled. He reached down to rub his leg and then shot Clary a look. She winced and apologized.

"So, are you two excited about your wedding?" Emma asked Simon and Izzy.

"Sure," Izzy shrugged. Everyone shot her a confused look and then looked over at Simon, who looked just as confused.

"Well that is a change from the girl who has spent the last few weeks talking about nothing else," Alec said. "Are you okay, Iz?"

"I'm fine," Izzy said. "I just don't think we should be talking about the wedding right now when we have so much else going on."

"Uh, okay?" Magnus raised an eyebrow at the couple.

Clary looked between Simon and Izzy curiously. She noticed almost instantly there was something off about them. Usually they couldn't keep their hands off each other but not tonight. Tonight it looked like Izzy wanted to be as far away from Simon as she possibly could. It was almost like she was closing herself off from him. She shot Simon a look and he only shrugged in response. He looked almost as confused as everyone else. He kept looking at Izzy but she kept her eyes trained on her plate.

"Anyway," Jace drawled. He shot Simon a glare that read "if you hurt my sister, I will kill you" and Simon returned his glare. "I think we should scope the apartment out tomorrow. Get a feel for it."

"I think that's a good plan," Simon agreed.

"Do you think she will be there?" Clary asked.

"I'm not sure," Magnus shook her head. "When I tracked Tavvy's shirt, he was there. I'm not sure if she is there with him or has someone watching him."

"We should just go on and snatch him," Jace said. "I can handle a few jerks like her."

"I want to go too," Jules said.

"Absolutely not," Alec shook his head.

"Why not? This is my brother that we are talking about," Jules gritted his teeth. He pushed his plate away, suddenly losing his appetite. He looked over at Emma and she gave him a sympathetic look. He could see it in her eyes what she was trying to say to him. She was reminding him that she was always there with him and would always support him.

"Because you are too angry right now," Izzy said. "You are going to charge in there and just cause a scene. You have to think about Tavvy."

"I-" Jules was about to retort.

"Jules," Emma shot him a look. He saw her expression and immediately held in his retort. He knew that he shouldn't be arguing with them. They were trying to help and making them angry wouldn't solve anything.

"Tavvy is our main priority right now," Magnus said. "We are going to get Tavvy back. She won't have him for much longer."

"Who has Tavvy?" The adults all jumped, startled by the young voice. They all turned around and saw Max standing in the doorway holding Rafe's hand.

"Max," Alec whispered.

"Is Tavvy hurt?" Max asked. His face looked pained and he looked over at Alec and Magnus. "Daddy, Papa, where is Tavvy?"


	6. Chapter 6

The group stared with open mouths at the two little kids regarding them with wide, curious eyes. Max let go of Rafe's hand and ran over to Alec jumping on his lap. Rafe slowly walked over and stood between his dads looking at them innocently.

Alec and Magnus exchanged a look that said there was no getting out of this so with a sigh, Alec addressed the little warlock on his lap.

"Max, you remember how papa and I told you that not everyone is nice to everyone else?"

Max nodded, "Yeah and then you told me that it was wrong if called those not nice people meanie butts."

Jace snorted into his Chinese food earning a glare from Alec.

"Exactly. Well sometimes, my little blueberry, people do bad things to hurt other people. And someone really mean took Tavvy because they wanted to hurt his family." Magnus said softly.

"Someone took Tavvy? Who? Where is he? Is he hurt?" Max asked as tears welled up in his eyes, "Will I ever see him again?"

Alec rubbed his back, "Of course you'll see him again. As soon as we finish eating some of us are going to go get him back and you can see him then."

"Will you get hurt?" Rafe whispered from where he stood leaning against Magnus' chair.

Magnus turned around and put a hand on Rafe's cheek, "No one is going to get hurt Rafe." Rafe wrapped his arms around Magnus and nodded in understanding.

"Can I come?" Max asked.

"No!" Every adult around the table said at the same time.

Max crossed his arms and huffed, "I never get to do anything fun. Plus Tavvy's my friend!"

Izzy smirked at Alec, "He pouts and scowls just like you."

Alec glared at her while the others simply chuckled at his expense. "Anyway," Alec said effectively changing the subject, "Max, Rafe I need the two to wait in your room for a minute and then papa or I will come read to you, okay?"

Max squinted at Alec and it was too adorable that Alec struggled to keep a straight face, "You promise to get the bad meanie butt that stole Tavvy?"

"Max!" Alec exclaimed trying his best not to laugh along with everyone else, "what did we say about calling people that?"

"Sorry," Max said sheepishly.

A small giggle sounded through the room and everyone looked to see Rafe trying to hide his laughter. Magnus affectionately ruffles his hair and stands up.

"Alright boys," Magnus said extending a hand to Max who jumped off Alec's lap, "to your room! We'll be there in a few minutes."

Rafe nodded and grabbed Max's hand ushering him out of the room. Magnus waited until he heard their door close before sitting down again.

Julian looked at everyone, "I'm definitely going to scope out the apartment. Don't try to talk me out of it." Jules always got straight to the point, especially when his family was in danger.

"Relax, Jules. No one was going to argue with you. You can join Alec, Izzy, Clary, Simon, and I tonight when we normally go out for patrols." Jace said.

"What about me?" Emma asked sternly.

"You're staying with Magnus," Jules stared at her and the two communicated without words. Jules wanted Emma to stay behind because they were still learning about what their feelings for each other did to their parabatai bond so it was best if they didn't go together. Emma sighed and agreed.

* * *

Clary, Jace and Izzy stayed in the kitchen to clean up everything from dinner while Alec and Magnus went to the boys' room and Simon, Jules and Emma went to prepare weapons and such.

"I don't think I can go," Clary blurted out as she was throwing away a container.

Jace and Izzy turned to face her both with confused glances.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

Clary crossed her arms around herself and lowered her gaze, "It's just too much for me. Every time I think about going back, images of Jonathon resurface. I'm sorry, it's stupid. I know."

Jace was by her side in an instant engulfing her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head, "Don't apologize. It's not stupid at all. Plus, I prefer knowing that you're safe here."

Clary smiled at him and kissed him swiftly on the lips.

"Jace is right, Clary. And you know how much I hate saying that, especially because he's usually wrong." Izzy smirked.

Jace looked offended, "I am not!"

"Sure." Izzy said with an eye roll earning a giggle from Clary.

Jace huffed, "When have I ever been wrong?"

Izzy raised a challenging eyebrow, "Do you really want to go there?"

"Let's not! We should probably join the others so I can tell them I'm not going." Clary interrupted before a sibling argument could ensue.

Jace and Izzy followed Clary out of the kitchen and to the entryway where everyone agreed to meet before they left.

When they got there, Alec was standing against a wall ready to go waiting impatiently for everyone. Jules also looked just as anxious to get going.

Clary looked around the room, "Where's Simon?"

Izzy tensed for a second at the mention of his name. She still couldn't get it out of her head that he might not love her anymore. Why was he so insistent about postponing the wedding? Surely they would find Tavvy within a few days and send Zara and her cronies to the prisons in the Silent City just as quickly?

Clary noticed her friend tense up and scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. What had Simon done? They were so happy this morning but then after Jules and Emma got here, the happy couple was anything but happy. Clary sighed internally knowing that she would have to slap some sense into her parabatai.

Simon came running into the room at that moment, "Sorry! I couldn't find my weapons belt," he said breathing heavily.

Jace raised an eyebrow, "Why so out of breath? You're a Shadowhunter now Simon. Seriously, use an endurance rune."

Simon glared at Jace but couldn't come up with a response before Izzy interrupted, "We need to get going before it's late."

Simon then took a moment to look at everyone else in gear and ready to go, everyone except Clary.

"Wait, Clary, why aren't you ready?" Simon asked concern all over his face.

Clary shrugged, "I'm staying behind. Don't really want to go back there."

He nodded knowingly and strapped on his weapons belt, "Okay, I'm ready."

Alec rolled his eyes, "You don't say?"

Jace snickered and Alec turned to him with a grin.

"Must you two always pick on me?" Simon whined.

"Yes we must Wiggles." Jace said with his signature smirk earning a groan from Simon and a hi-five from Alec.

Jules observed the group of friends with an amused smile. They were all so different, yet they worked so well together. He knew that if anyone was capable of getting Tavvy back and helping him get Zara, it would be them.

* * *

The entire way to Clary's old apartment, Izzy didn't say a word. She walked next to Alec and refused to make eye contact with Simon, who hung back and chatted away with Jules and Jace.

"You okay Izzy?" Alec asked quietly.

She looked to her brother and frowned, "I'm fine, why?"

"You don't seem fine. You haven't said a word to Simon since Jules and Emma arrived. Did he do something? Do I need to hurt him?" Alec sternly asked.

Izzy chuckled quietly, "No Alec, you don't need to hurt him. I'm fine, I promise. Can we just not talk about this right now? Let's focus on scoping out the place."

Alec nodded, "Sure. But, I swear Izzy, if he was a meanie butt to you I will not hold back." He smirked at his sister.

Izzy let out a hearty laugh and smiled at her brother, "I love you big brother."

"Love you too Izzy."

Jace ran up between them, "Did I miss out on the sibling bonding time? Come on! You guys always leave me out of the declarations of love."

Alec rolled his eyes and shoved Jace, "You're ridiculous."

"If you mean ridiculously handsome, strong and smart, then yes." Jace said flashing his signature smile.

Izzy scoffed but Jules interrupted before she could snap a retort.

"Are we close?" Jules asked impatiently.

Jace nodded, "Yupp. It's right there," he said pointing.

"Great, let's get this over with. I want my brother back," Jules said gripping the seraph blade in his hand.

* * *

Magnus sat on the floor in his sons' bedroom at the Institute. Max and Rafe were engrossed in their game so Magnus decided to simply observe. A knock on the door startled him.

He turned around to find Clary standing in the doorway.

"Biscuit!" Magnus said excitedly patting the spot next to him.

Clary smiled and entered the room, taking a seat on the floor. Max and Rafe spared her a quick "hi" before they went back to their game.

"I didn't know you were staying behind," Magnus whispered.

Clary shrugged, "Yeah. I can't bring myself to go back there."

Magnus smiled sadly, "I don't blame you. But, look at you now. You're a fearless, badass Shadowhunter. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman Clary."

"Thanks, Magnus. I always forget you knew me when I was their age," she motioned towards the boys.

"I watched you grow up, except you weren't nearly as energetic as these two! Except for that one time you pulled the Chairman's tail. He and I were both weary of you then." Magnus said.

Clary giggled, "Sorry about that." Magnus simply waved her apology off. After a moment of silence Clary spoke again, "Did you notice how quiet Izzy got at dinner? You don't think the wedding is called off or anything do you?"

Magnus looked shocked, "I would hope not! I put a lot of time and glitter into planning it. Did Sheldon do something?"

"I don't know." Clary stated.

Magnus sighed, "Why does your little group make everything so complicated? We can never just have peace and quiet, can we?"

"Apparently not," Clary agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adreamerimagination and I are SO SORRY for the incredibly long wait between updates. I've been trying to get back into the swing of college and she lives in Florida and was dealing with the hurricane. Again, so so sorry. We will be much better from here on out with updating this story.  
As always, enjoy and let us know your thoughts! We love hearing what you want to happen! Thanks for sticking with us :)**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Mortal Instruments or any of the characters**

"Man this place brings back memories," Jace said and Simon nodded in agreement.

"I pretty much lived here," Simon added. He noticed Izzy shift between her feet and avoid eye contact with him. He internally sighed and wished he had never said anything about their wedding date. Ever since then, she completely avoided eye contact with him and it was really unsettling.

"Do you think she's inside?" Jules asked. He was starting to grow anxious and he was drumming his fingers along the side of his leg. "Do you think she's in there with Tavvy?"

"I don't know," Alec said. He took a step closer to the apartment and saw Jace step up with him. The two shared a look and then nodded. It was another one of those silent conversations that they shared between them. Jules could relate, he often had those with Emma.

"Alec and I are going to go around this way," Jace said. "Jules you go with Izzy and Simon around the other way."

"I could go with you," Izzy suggested. Simon shot her a look, one she completely ignored.

"The two of us got this," Alec insisted. He could see the awkwardness between Simon and Izzy and knew they needed to work this out.

"Fine," Izzy rolled her eyes. Without another word, she took off in the opposite direction. Simon quickly followed after her, with Jules in tow.

"Something is clearly going on with them, right?" Jace asked once he was alone with his parabatai.

"Oh absolutely," Alec nodded. "Probably something that got completely taken out of context and is an easy fix."

"So the usual for them?" Jace smirked.

"The usual," Alec laughed as the two walked towards the apartment.

 **. .**

"Are you seriously not going to talk to me?" Simon asked.

"There is nothing to talk about," Izzy insisted. "The most important thing right now is finding Tavvy."

"You can't even look at me Iz," Simon said. He caught up to her and heard her sigh. She stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Do you want to marry me?" Izzy asked. Jules stopped in his tracks when he heard her question and looked awkwardly between the engaged couple.

"Uh," Jules scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm going to go over there."

"Why would you ask me that?" Simon asked. "Why in the world would you think something like that? Don't you know by now how much I love you?"

"Then why did you want to cancel our wedding date?" Izzy asked.

"I don't want to cancel our wedding," Simon insisted. "I want the two of us to enjoy our wedding. I want to be able to look back on our wedding day years from now and remember it as the best day of our lives. I don't want us to be worrying about what is going on and that someone could get hurt."

"Simon," Izzy whispered. He reached out and grabbed her hand, taking a step closer to her.

"I'm in love with you," Simon said. "You are the love of my life and there is never going to be a time where I don't want to be married to you. I just want our wedding to be the best day of our lives because you deserve it, Iz."

"I'm sorry," Izzy sighed. She looked up and into Simon's eyes. "I let my insecurities get the best of me and almost ruin my relationship with you."

"Next time just talk to me," Simon said. "Come to me when you're feeling insecure so that we can work through it instead of avoiding me."

"I will," Izzy promised.

"How about we go do what we are actually supposed to be doing right now?" Simon suggested. Izzy laughed and nodded.

"That is probably a very good idea," Simon nodded. "I don't need Jace to be yelling at me."

"I'll protect you," Izzy smirked and then bumped his hip with her own.

"I love you," Simon said.

"I love you too," Izzy leaned forward to kiss him quickly before they walked off to find Jules. He was standing off to the side and he nodded when he saw the two of them together.

"Ready?" Jules asked. He was impatient but he knew that the two of them had issues to work out. He was glad that they finally worked it out.

 **. .**

"We should have heard from them by now," Clary insisted. "They should have called."

"Relax biscuit," Magnus said. "They will call. I am sure that everything is just fine."

"Jules said he would call," Emma said as she looked at her cellphone again. "Maybe something bad happened."

"You two are giving me quite the headache," Magnus dramatically rolled his eyes. "You need to worry less. They are very good at their jobs. They know exactly what they are doing."

"I can't believe she would take him there," Clary sighed. "Of all the awful things she could do."

"When is the last time you went back?" Emma asked.

"Right after my mom was taken," Clary said. "After that I never went back. I lived with Luke while my mom was unconscious."

"I can't believe she took Tavvy," Emma sighed. "You should have seen how upset Jules was. I've seen him angry before but never this angry."

"They'll find him," Clary insisted. She rested a hand on the top of Emma's and smiled softly at the girl in front of her.

"I don't doubt them," Emma smiled softly back at Clary, "I'm just worried Jules is going to do something completely irrational since no one there really knows how to calm him down when he gets all riled up."

Magnus looked between the two worrying girls and held in a sigh, "You two seriously need to relax. I assure you Emma, Alexander is a very intuitive person and will know how to keep Jules calm should he get worked up. Now, let's go watch some Project Runway and wait for them to get back."

Clary and Emma nodded and stood up, following Magnus into a common room in the Institute where there was apparently a TV.

"Magnus?" Clary asked eyeing the space skeptically.

"Yes, biscuit?"

"When did the Institute get a TV room? Seeing as I co-run this place, I think I would've noticed," Clary said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Magnus.

Magnus winked but didn't respond earning a small giggle out of Emma.

"I wish we had a TV back at the LA Institute! Dru would absolutely love that. But aren't electronics, besides cellphones, not really accepted among Shadowhunters?" Emma asked brows furrowed in confusion.

"Ah, but I am not a Shadowhunter and will return the TV back to where it belongs as soon as the others get back. Now, hush and sit. Don't question things so much, relax, live a little!" Magnus said flopping into an armchair with a flourish.

Clary and Emma quickly sat in their own chairs, getting comfortable. However, as much as Magnus was putting on a happy face and joking around, he couldn't keep the worry from settling into his chest as they watched TV. The others were taking a long time and he was starting to get nervous but he promised himself he would remain the confident one for the sake of Clary and Emma.

 **. .**

Alec and Jace had finished checking their side. They quietly made their way back to the front to find the others were still not back yet.

"You think everything's okay with them?" Jace asked.

"Yeah. Izzy and Simon probably talked first so I bet that's the hold up." Alec said trying to sound convincing but failing.

Jace noticed how nervous Alec had become and admitted to himself that he was getting just as antsy as minutes passed. The parabatai continued to stand where they were, weapons ready. It was eerily quiet and Simon, Izzy and Jules should have finished their check by now. Jace started pacing back and forth getting ready to go after them when suddenly Simon's voice screamed out from around the side of the building.

"Jace! Alec! Come quick," Simon called frantically.

They took off sprinting around the perimeter of the building. When they rounded the bend, they stopped dead in their tracks.

A demon was hovering over two figures on the ground that could only be Izzy and Jules. Simon was being held by another figure with a knife to his throat.

Alec immediately sent an arrow into the demon causing it to vanish. Jace had moved towards Simon and the figure while Alec ran towards his sister and Jules.

"Izzy!" He called out frantically kneeling down next to her.

She looked up at him with a pained expression, "Alec, it hurts. It hurts so much."

He tried his best to remain calm, "What hurts, Izzy?"

Jules spoke up instead from where he was next to Izzy clutching his wrist, "She got hit in the shoulder by the demon." He said through gritted teeth as he drew an iratze on his wrist. Jules looked up to see Alec staring at him questioningly, "I'm fine. No poison, just a cut from stepping between Izzy and the demon. It had just lashed out at me when you showed up, so thank you."

"You're welcome." Alec muttered holding onto Izzy but worrying about Jace.

"While Jace and Simon are distracting Zara, I'm going to go inside and get Tavvy. I just know he's in there," Jules stood and looked to Alec for confirmation.

Alec nodded and returned all of his attention to Izzy as Jules took off into the apartment building. He slowly helped Izzy into a sitting position, feeling the anger course through him as he took in the severity of her wound. It started at the top of her shoulder and ran in a diagonal line almost halfway down her back. Zara knew they would be there and now his baby sister was hurt because of it. He also knew that he couldn't heal her with an iratze until the demon poison was taken out of her system by a warlock.

"How bad is it, Alec?" Izzy's voice broke through Alec's thoughts.

"You're going to be okay. You have to stay conscious Isabelle." Alec told her and she nodded. The pain was so intense for Izzy. She could feel herself wanting to slip unconscious. She grabbed Alec's hand in hers to help her stay grounded and awake.

With shaking hands, Alec took his cell out of his pocket. He spared a glance at Jace to see him standing stiff talking to the figure, that he now knew was Zara, holding Simon. This was not good. He pressed the first name on his speed dial and waited with baited breath.

"Alexander?" Magnus' voice came through the phone.

"Magnus, it's Izzy. A demon, can you please come here, and alone?"

"I'm on my way," Magnus said immediately and Alec hung up the phone with a sigh of relief.

He brushed the hair out of Izzy' face, "Hang on, Izzy. Magnus is coming. Just stay with me, please Izzy."

"I'm not going anywhere, big brother," she whispered, though she knew she couldn't promise that. "Where's Simon?" She asked knowing that talking would help distract her from the immense pain she felt.

"He and Jace are with Zara," Alec said keeping Izzy facing away from them.

A portal then immediately popped up in front of them and out stepped Magnus who immediately knelt next to Izzy and Alec.

 **. .**

Simon tried to stand as still as possible. The knife Zara held against his throat had already drawn a bit of blood. He was trying not to panic as Jace and Alec came running over. He knew calling out was smart but it had also resulted in his current predicament. Also, it separated him from Izzy and he couldn't help but panic, terrified for what might happen to her if she didn't get help soon.

"Zara, is all of this really necessary?" Simon tried to reason.

"Shut it!" She sneered and titled the knife a little closer to his throat.

Before Simon could say anything else, Jace stormed over and stood in front of Zara.

"Where's Tavvy?" He asked and Simon had never been so grateful in all of his life to see Jace.

"The kid's inside. I don't care about him really. I just wanted to use him as bait to bring the Downworlder worshippers here." She snapped.

Jace stepped closer, seraph blade in his hand, "Downworlder worshippers?" Jace snorted, "Seriously? Let Simon go. Leave, Zara. You will not win here, you and I both know you are severely outnumbered."

Zara laughed, "Oh I wouldn't say that."

"What have you done?" Jace asked.

Zara never got to answer because just then, Magnus stepped through a portal and was kneeling to heal Izzy. Zara's eyes widened in joy and she released Simon, shoving him to the side.

Simon stumbled but Jace was by his side in a second.

"You alright?" Jace sounded concerned.

"I'm fine. It's Izzy, she was stung by a demon." Simon frantically said moving past Jace running towards the group huddled on the ground.

Jace surveyed the scene and noticed Jules was missing.

As he ran closer to Izzy, he could hear Simon whispering to Izzy and saw Alec holding here hand tightly as blue magic danced off Magnus' fingers. He turned his head slightly to see Zara grinning mischievously at the huddled group. He quickly moved to block her path but was too late. She was standing in front of them in an instant.

"Magnus Bane," she sneered voice laced with an intense disgust.

Alec immediately stood up and moved to stand in front of Magnus, arrow strung in bow, aimed directly at Zara.

"Oh, and the warlock's little pet, Alexander Lightwood. What a disgrace," she spat at him.

The group watched as Alec's facial expressions were tainted with immense hatred.

"Magnus, take Izzy and the others and go. I'll wait for Jules to get back with Tavvy and deal with her." Alec called out.

"This is just delightful. It seems the warlock is the pet! Just as it should be. Go on, be a good warlock and obey your Shadowhunter." Zara called out.

Magnus' hands balled into fists as he paused healing Izzy.

Izzy weakly reached up a hand, "Magnus, ignore her. You are not a pet, you are a caring person. Why else would you be here healing me?" She attempted a smile but it faltered as pain shot through her wound.

Magnus simply nodded, knowing he had to continue to heal Izzy. As much as he wanted to stay behind with his Alexander, Izzy needed attention. Jace noticed Magnus' hesitation and moved forward, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"I'll stay with him and make sure nothing happens to him, I promise. Go, save Izzy." Jace said sternly.

"Thank you," Magnus said and opened a portal taking Izzy, Simon who gently carried her, and Clary back to the Institute.

Jace stepped forward and stood besides Alec. The two parabatai were ready for whatever this psycho had planned for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not own Mortal Instruments or any of the characters**

Jace took a determined step forward and immediately stood beside Alec. They had taken this stance together so many times. They stood together as one on the battle field more times than they could count. This may not be the traditional kind of battle but it was enough of a threat that they needed to be prepared for whatever happened to them next. The two parabatai were ready for whatever this psycho had planned for them. There was no way that she could beat them when they were together. They were better together. As Jace and Alec stood side by side, Zara glanced between the pair and let out a laugh.

"How cute, is the great parabatai duo of our time going to kill me?" She snarled at them. Her eyes were filled with spite and bitterness.

Jace laughed humorlessly, "That would be the nice thing for us to do."

"Oh? You two think you could kill me that easily if you really wanted to?" She quirked up an eyebrow. Zara was trying to have an air of arrogance but Alec saw the way her eyes flickered to the side for a brief second before shifting back to stare them down. In that moment, he saw the panic. Even she knew that Jace and Alec were going to be difficult to defeat by herself.

Alec nodded in the direction Zara's eyes had glanced, "What's over there?" he asked in a tone that clearly said do not mess with him.

She stiffened for a second before putting the façade of relaxed back on, "Why would something be over there? Why the sudden change in conversation Lightwood?"

Alec glared at Zara, "Enough of your games. We know that you only used Tavvy because you wanted to get to Magnus and Max for being part of a Shadowhunter family."

"Do you know how easily I could get into the Institute? I could have your precious little family killed off in just a second if I really wanted to," Zara sneered at Alec.

"Over my dead body," Alec grumbled back to her, not loud enough for her to hear but enough for Jace to spring into action and jump at Zara in a surprise attack. The two engage in a brawl, mostly on the concrete street. Alec wanted to get involved but he also doesn't want to risk hurting Jace. Before he could debate with himself any longer, Jules came running from inside the building carrying Tavvy. He looked relieved to have his baby brother back in his arms but the anger was still radiating off of him.

"I got him!" He shouted out towards Alec. For a second, Alec stopped to really take in the brother pair. Jules had a sense of peace with Tavvy in his arms. He could see just how much how younger brother meant to him and how he would do anything to protect him.

"Great, now we just need to take care of Zara and then we can go back to the Institute," Alec explained quickly before turning his attention back to his parabatai. Jules walked over and stood next to Alec, still holding Tavvy.

"I called for backup while I was inside," Jules said.

Tavvy whimpered in Jules' arms before resting his head on his older brother's shoulder but Alec observed that Jules was a natural with him. It kind of reminded him of how he was with Izzy and Max when they had been young. Jules had that protective instinct and Alec understood better than anyone that some would do anything to protect their siblings. There was no limits when it came to making sure that your siblings were safe from harm's way. It definitely explained why Jules had a ruthless side to him.

"Who did you call? You couldn't have called the Clave because then we would be in trouble for going on an unapproved mission, not that I care what the Clave thinks but you and Emma are still young and could get in trouble," Alec said, watching as Jace managed to pin Zara down and get her hands behind her back. She growled at him but Jace just looked amused.

"I called Emma but then she mentioned that Magnus was already on his way. Where is he?" Jules asked.

Alec immediately tensed, "He and the others are already back at the Institute."

Jules just nodded and continued to rub soothing circles on Tavvy's back. The little boy seemed to take great comfort in that small gesture.

 **THEMORTALINSTRUMENTSTHEMORTALINSTRUMENTSTHEMORTALINSTRUMENTS**

As soon as he stepped out of the portal, Simon immediately ran to the infirmary and placed Izzy down on a bed and grabbed her hand. Portaling had knocked her out and Simon was worried it made her situation worse. He was worried that she was in worse shape now than she had been before. It made him feel sick inside.

"It's okay Iz, you're okay. Everything's going to be alright," he said holding her pale hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss on his fiancée's hand. He hoped that it brought her some kind of comfort in this distressful time.

Simon paid no attention to anyone else. All he could see was the love of his life, pale and unconscious on the bed. Magnus and Clary were busy gathering ingredients for some kind of potion that would help heal Izzy quicker. As he stared at Izzy, his mind was running through everything they had been through together. He remembered comforting her when Max died, making the biggest mistake of his life by dating both her and Maia at the same time, earning her forgiveness, watching Star Wars together countless numbers of times, teaching Izzy all about his mundane life. He then remembered when he forgot everything to do with the Shadow World and the pain he would see in Izzy's eyes as he couldn't recognize her or remember any of their love. In retrospect, he hated how much pain he must have put her through. He should've never caused Izzy such harm, yet he did every time he got frustrated with her for wanting him back. Right now, he just wanted her to open those beautiful brown eyes so he could tell her how much he loved her. He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear Clary approach him. He jumped slightly when he felt her hand rest on his back.

"Simon, you need to step back so Magnus can finish healing her," Clary said as softly as she could.

He turned to face her, his eyes full of unshed tears. He simply nodded and allowed himself to be pulled back by his best friend and parabatai. Magnus then stepped forward and gently fed Izzy the potion he had concocted before he began chanting in a language Simon didn't know. He watched impatiently as blue sparks danced out from Magnus' finger tips and over Izzy, completely spreading over the length of her body. He waited and waited for any kind of reaction from his fiancée. He waited for a sign that this was working to heal her. The door to the Institute infirmary banged open, startling them all, and Emma came running in.

"What happened?" She called out as she rushed over to their side.

Clary let go of Simon and moved to Emma, "There were apparently demons when they got there and Izzy got injured. I don't know the details yet."

"Where's Jules?" Emma asked, eyes narrowed accusingly.

"He's fine, relax. Him, Jace and Alec are still there dealing with Zara and getting Tavvy. They are all safe as far as I know," Clary explained to the best of her ability based on what little information she was able to get out of Magnus so far. Emma simply nodded and Clary left her to return to Simon's side. Her parabatai needed her the most right now.

After a couple minutes, Magnus' chanting stopped and the room fell silent. They all held their breaths and stared at Izzy in anticipation. Izzy gasped for air and opened her eyes staring up at the white ceiling of the infirmary. She wasn't sure how she got there but she was happy to be alive. She remembered the pain, the demon wound, Alec and Simon both reassuring her. Her memory got a little fuzzy once Magnus showed up at Clary's old apartment to portal them back. All she knew at the moment was that she was alive and that was okay with her.

"Isabelle!" Simon screeched and scrambled clumsily forward into the chair next to her bed.

Simon pulled Izzy into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "I love you so much, Iz. Don't ever scare me like that again. You don't get to leave me, not before we are even married."

Izzy smiled into Simon's embrace, "Don't worry, Si. Like I would miss out on my own wedding that I have so meticulously planned? You can't get rid of me that easily Lewis," she leaned back to look into his eyes. Both gazes were filled with such love and affection. They both knew what they had almost lost just now and it was too much for their hearts to handle. The idea of not being together terrified them.

Magnus cleared his throat, "Alright Sheldon, let the poor girl breath. That was quite the injury there Isabelle. You're gonna have to take it easy for a bit."

"I know. Thank you, Magnus. I really don't know what we would do without you." She smiled genuinely at him and he returned the smile before gently patting her arm.

"You'd have to pay a generous warlock fee, that's for sure." He winked teasingly at her. The doors to the infirmary banged open again and they all were startled as they turned to face the entrance. They all must have had stunned looks on their faces because their guest was not someone anyone was expecting to see.

"Mom?!" Izzy exclaimed in shock. She moved to sit up but one look from Simon stopped her. She knew he was right. It was best to just lay still right.

"Mayrse?" Magnus said equally shocked. The last person he had been expecting to see today was Alec's mother. Then again, he should have stopped expecting normal days a long time ago. They just didn't happen anymore.

"I came to help with wedding prep, but imagine my surprise when my grandson tells me that there was some drama going on and that I could find his papa and everyone in the infirmary," she said walking into the room stoically. She then noticed Izzy in the bed, "Isabelle? Are you injured? What happened here? Where's Alexander and Jace?"

Izzy slowly sat up this time and was pleasantly surprised to not feel much pain thanks to Magnus' healing, "I'm fine now. Magnus healed me."

Mayrse put her hands on her hips, "That doesn't answer my question. Where are your brothers?"

Magnus stepped forward, "There was a bit of an issue with that Dearborn girl. Long story short Julian and Emma came here asking for help so we helped and now Alexander and Jace are dealing with Zara. I was just about the portal back there to see if they needed an extra hand."

"But Magnus, you just expended so much energy to heal me. You should rest," Izzy said sympathetically.

He shook his head, "Nonsense. I will rest after they are back safe and sound."

"I will join you."

Magnus tried to hide his shock but apparently did not do a good job.

"Don't look so surprised. Those are my sons and I have the authority within the Clave to lock Zara up for her crimes. You can explain to me in more detail what crimes exactly she committed on our way outside to make the portal." Mayrse said all business. She stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on Izzy's forehead, "Now rest Isabelle. We will be back and I will help you with the rest of wedding arrangements."

With that, Mayrse walked out of the infirmary and Magnus quickly followed, not wanting to keep her waiting. Yes, their relationship had improved but he still feared her a bit. He was certain that those fears would never go away.

 **THEMORTALINSTRUMENTSTHEMORTALINSTRUMENTSTHEMORTALINSTRUMENTS**

As Jace struggled to keep Zara pinned down, a portal appeared immediately in front of him. An exhausted looking Magnus stepped through immediately followed by Mayrse Lightwood.

"Mother?" Alec called out from where he stood before quickly making his way to Magnus and pulling him in close. Jace watched as the couple exchanged words and he could see clearly that Alec was urging Magnus to take some of his energy.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Jace asked, regarding Mayrse cautiously.


End file.
